Win a date with Greyfoot
by Azrael99
Summary: Join in this funny game show win a date with greyfoot, where three unlucky she-cats must survive a series of questions and a psycho security guard named brokenstar, will one of them survive the show to go on a date with greyfoot, read to find out Rated T for some violence
1. Intro

**Hey guys alphawolfkozak here to say this is in fact a copy of the intro to win a date with nightcloud but since tansy or empress tansy decided to end it I asked her if could take it over and she allowed it but you will not see her character here because if you saw here last announcement was the fact that she was going backpacking through Europe with ashfur so I replace her with her kit star and gave brokenstar an apprentice security guard mallow so please do not yell at me for copyright she did give me the rights to win a date with nightcloud, so since that is out of the way please enjoy the show.**

* * *

A crowd of cats gathered in a familiar auditorium, sitting in front of a well-lit stage. The show they had come to see has ended, but a new one was just beginning, the stage looked the same but where it was supposed to say nightcloud in yellow letters someone crudely pasted a piece of paper saying greyfoot. On the center of the stage stood three green seats, and a brand new blue chair. A new cat was sitting in the chair, a grey tom with dark grey feet, clearly quivering in excitement. On the left side of the stage stood the ever familiar ragged-looking brown tom with a pink sweater and blue security vest, but he had a little half grown she-cat with a white paw next to him wearing a little security vest. A second almost identical she-cat stood on stage with a camera. The little kit nodded to the tom to begin the show.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Win a Date with Greyfoot" He meowed happily. "I know you all were expecting nightcloud to be here, but she is getting married to scourge so she asked me to take over the show for here. Let me explain the show to those who don't know what this is. This show is a way for me to meet cute she-cats. Now this is how the game is played, we take three she-cats from any clan dead or alive doesn't matter, then I ask them a series of questions, all written by me of course, and I will then judge their answers based on how awesome they are. The she-cats are competing for the grand prize- a date with me!"

The little she-cat director padded up onto the stage to add more details." The she-cats are selected by the scorekeeper, the security guard or me, is that right greyfoot?" the little she-cat meowed

Greyfoot nodded" That is right star." Greyfoot meowed

"Greyfoot will also be writing the answers as he stated before but he will not be writing anything like 'what's your favorite kind of fresh-kill?' or anything else that may be not suitable to young viewers, greyfoot already knows we do not want to scar kits for life and take away their innocence. "

"Yeah that's mine and mallows job," meowed the brown tom in the security vest

"Brokenstar I already told. Your job is to keep crazed fans from interrupting the show or calming down the contestants, dragging unconscious cats off stage, and stopping fights."

"Do I still get to murder anyone" Asked brokenstar

"Only off camera" greyfoot meowed. "If any of firestars police interrupt the show, then yes"

"Sweet" brokenstar meowed, with glee in his eyes

"This is going to be a long series" greyfoot meowed sighing


	2. Briarlight, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight

_Episode 2: Briarlight, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight _

A tabby- and-white she-cat stood in the center of a well-lit stage. "Welcome to ClanTv's all new game show- Win a Date with Greyfoot!" She meowed loudly "Now let's give a warm round of applause for everyone's favorite host- Greyfoot!"

Greyfoot padded onto the stage, and stopped beside the tabby-and white cat. "Thank you leafpool for the wonderful introduction" Meowed greyfoot as he leaped onto his blue chair.

"So leafpool who are our victims, I mean lucky contestants for our first episode" greyfoot meowed to the tabby-white cat.

Leafpool turned to face the audience, "todays contestants are Briarlight, Cinderheart, and my sister Squirrelflight."

Two of the three she-cats padded onto the stage while one dragged herself onto the stage. Briarlight took the seat closest to the host, Cinderheart took the one in the center, and Squirrelflight took the one on the end.

"It's great to be here today" Meowed Briarlight, "I hope I win"

Cinderheart rolled her eyes, "Wow suck up much"

"Well I hope I don't win bramblestar will really be mad at me if I do" squirrellfight meowed nervously

"Well I guess we will let starclan decide because we have to start" Greyfoot meowed pick up his stack of blue cards siting on a glass table next to his chair. "Okay contestants this how the game works, I ask you a series of questions, for every question you get right you get a point, leafpool over there will keep track of your score and the one with the most points at the end with get to take me on a date" Greyfoot meowed "So leafpool what are these three lovely she-cats playing for today"

"Today's prize is taking greyfoot on a date to Leopardstars Fish shack, Home to the best fish in riverclan" Leafpool meowed

"Okay now onto the first question" greyfoot meowed, glancing at the first note card, "What is your favorite color?"

"Purple" meowed cinderheart, who was the first to answer

"Well mine is green" squirrelflight meowed

"Mine is Blue" briarlight meowed

"Well those are all great colors" Greyfoot meowed "leafpool give them all a point"

Leafpool nodded giving all the contestants a point "Okay so far everyone has a point" leafpool announced

"Next question, if you could be in a different clan what clan would you be in?" greyfoot meowed

"I'd stay in thunderclan it's the clan I was born in" Squirrelflight meowed

"I would also" Cinderheart meowed agreeing

"Well I would want to be in skyclan then I could jump really high" Briarlight meowed

"Well briarlight I would agree with you, leafpool give briarlight the point" greyfoot meowed to the announcer

"alright" meowed leafpool looking up from drawing a flower on the whiteboard and made a tally under briarlight's name "So briarlight has two and cinderheart and my sis squirrelflight has one"

"Alright, next question if you could send any cat to the dark forest who would it be?" greyfoot meowed

"Ashfur" squirrelflight meowed

"Hey" both star and mallow meowed

Greyfoot flicked his tail to silence them

"Breezepelt" cinderheart answered

"Breezepelt" briarlight answered agreeing

"Alright leafpool give cinderheart and briarlight a point" greyfoot meowed "I must agree with you two I would also send him there"

"Okay so briarlight has three points, cinderheart has two and squirrelflight has one." Leafpool announced before going back to her flower drawing.

"Alright now to our final question, on a scale of 1 to 10 how cute am I" greyfoot asked

"I'd give you a 0, your about as psycho as brokenstar, you had us kidnapped and placed in a padded cell where all we did was get poked by that psycho over there!" squirrelflight shrieked pointing her tail at brokenstar.

"That's it, brokenstar deal with her" the host spat.

"With pleaser" the security guard replied and picked up a textbook, "Okay mallow you know what to do"

"ow" Squirrelflight meowed as brokenstar started to hit her

"DIE DIE DIE BY MY KNOWLEDGE" brokenstar spat as he continued to bludgeon squirrelflight

"Now?" meowed mallow standing next to a rope

"Yes now!" brokenstar replied as he leaped out of the way as a metric ton of text books fell on squirrelflight

"NO" Leafpool wailed as she tried to dig her sister out from under the books

"Well that was disturbing, since I do not want to get hit by brokenstar I would have to say a 9" cinderheart meowed

"Well I would give you a 10" Brairlight meowed happily

"Well I'd say briarlight wins today" greyfoot meowed happily

Greyfoot motioned to star to stop the camera

"Well I guess that's the end of the show tune in tomorrow to see what happened to squirrelflight" Star meowed as she turned the camera towards her and turned it off.


End file.
